Freckles and Piercings
by Bumping.Bees
Summary: Written for Kinktober day 16. Prompts: body worship, nipple play, and 69. Kase and Yamada


"Be patient." I giggle, grabbing Yui's hands. She's so eager to see my piercings that she's grabbing at my shirt. I wouldn't mind, but we are still outside her apartment.

I probably should have waited to tell her until we were inside.

It has been months since we've seen each other. We had to deal with exams and it kept us both busy. It feels good to see her cute face.

She's so impatient. Her hand grabs mine and she drags me in. I'll be living here next month. I can't wait. Spending everyday with Yui sounds like heaven.

As soon the door closes, Yui is trying to take off my shirt. "Come on, Kase! You can't tell me that you got…" she blushes and gestures to my chest. "And then expect me to wait."

"You can see them," I say, leaning down and kissing her gently. "First, let's go to the bedroom though."

I feel nervous showing Yui my new piercings. I had put in jewelry I was hoping she would like… but what if she thought it was gross?

I let her drag me to the bedroom we'll be sharing next month. Her hands slip under my shirt, apparently determined to feel the piercings if she couldn't see them.

I feel heat rising to my cheeks as her fingers brush over my nipples and the metal surrounding them. Her eyes are so wide.

I take off my shirt and then my bra, staring at a wall. My face feels so hot. Yui has always been fascinated with my breasts. I know she has, even if she never said so aloud.

It was one of the reasons I decided to get my nipples pierced. The other reason was because I think piercings are cute.

Yui's fingers reach up and touch my nipples again. She's being so careful even though they've been healed for awhile. I risk a glance down at her. She looks fascinated.

"Kase! They're flowers!" she says excitedly.

Relief floods through me. She likes them. I had chosen nipple shields. The barbells ran through my nipples and were attached to rings that encircled the buds. The rings were designed like flower petals.

Yui doesn't stop touching them. They feel so sensitive now with piercings. I shiver and wrap my arms around her. Yui looks up at me, her golden eyes sparkling.

"Kase, they're so pretty."

"Thank you, Yamada… but if you keep playing with them…" I shift my weight, still blushing.

Yui's face turns red. She knows what I'm implying. Her hands stay on my breasts. She starts massaging them.

"I don't mind. I miss doing that… that kind of thing with you." Yui looks up at me shyly. "But… well, I've been out in the sun more and I have… freckles now. They showed up on my back, chest, and shoulders after my friends dragged me to the beach last month."

She seems self conscious about them. To me, it just sounds cute. My Yui? With freckles? I didn't think it was possible for her to be any cuter.

"I bet they look super cute." I smile and lower my mouth to hers.

Kissing Yui is like tasting honey. She tastes so sweet and warm. Maybe a more accurate word would be sunshine. She is like spring.

I work the buttons of her shirt open as our lips move together. Her hands are still playing with my nipples. She keeps pinching them and tugging.

I moan softly into her mouth. If I had known she would like nipple piercings this much, I would have gotten them ages ago. My body feels like it's on fire.

Yui breaks the kiss and looks at the flowers on my nipples again. "Do they hurt?" she asks breathlessly.

"No, they healed a month ago." I take the opportunity to get rid of her shirt and bra. My hands are already working to remove her skirt.

Yui smiles brightly before taking one of my nipples into her mouth. She can't really suck on it with the jewelry, but her tongue swirls around it enthusiastically.

It nearly drops me to my knees.

I tug on her skirt, slipping the fabric down her thighs. She's so perfect. I would follow Yui anywhere. All I want is to stay by her side forever.

Her mouth switches nipples. I have to hold onto her to stay upright. Her hands slip to my track pants, yanking them down eagerly. My panties come off with them. She must have missed me as much as I missed her.

"Yamada… my turn," I breathe huskily.

She reluctantly moves back, just enough to look into my face. She looks confused, but aroused. I want to see the freckles Yui had mentioned.

My eyes sweep over her familiar body. I spot the freckles. They're barely noticeable, but Yui is blushing furiously as if she's embarrassed.

That won't do. She's the most beautiful person I've ever seen. I kneel in front of her and kiss the freckles littering her chest and stomach. I'm going to show Yui that she has nothing to be embarrassed about.

I take my time, worshipping her body inch by inch. I kiss every freckle on her body. Yui's fingers are in my dark hair. She's trembling.

"You're so beautiful, Yui," I murmur, kissing a freckle on her hand.

"Kase," she whines, tugging my hair gently, "don't call me that. It's so embarrassing."

I smile against her skin. "I like it when you call me Tomoka. Yui, we've been dating for years. We're about to move in together. I think it's okay to call each other by our first names."

We've had this discussion before. Yui is blushing so darkly, but she is nodding slowly.

"Alright… but I want to try a new… um… way of doing it." Her face is even darker now.

"A new sex position?" My mind is in the gutter.

Apparently I'm not the only one because Yui is nodding. Now, I'm blushing.

"It's… um…" She pulls out her phone. She's doing a search. As curious as I am, I'm more concerned with just how deeply she's blushing. It's like all the blood in her body is in her face. Before I can voice my concerns, she turns the phone around with a trembling hand.

I'm fairly certain I'm going to get a nosebleed. She wants to try sixty-nine. I nod my head eagerly.

"I should be on top though. I don't think you'll be able to reach," I tease playfully.

Yui blinks, but she starts giggling. I don't think she expected that. Compared to me, Yui is tiny.

I pull down her panties. She kisses me before laying down. I am so glad I showered already. When she pulls my hand, I carefully get on the bed too. I kneel, positioning my pussy right over her face.

I don't wait. I bend over and bury my face between her legs. My mouth immediately seeks out her clit. I missed her flavor. I flick my tongue over her clit eagerly.

My tongue pauses as Yui's hands gently push my hips down. I had my hips too high up for her to reach. I lower my hips until she stops guiding me down.

I curse internally. I can feel her warm breath on my pussy. It makes me shiver with anticipation. Her tongue flicks out and traces my folds experimentally.

She's never done this before. Usually, we use toys or our fingers to pleasure each other. I don't mind. I like eating her and couldn't care less if she returns the favor.

Judging by the way her tongue starts moving eagerly over me, Yui does like it. She's not bad at either. The second she finds my clit, she zeroes in on it. Pleasure spikes through my body.

I slip a finger into her, feeling for her g-spot. It takes me a moment, but then I feel it. I rub circles into it. Yui arches her back, moaning against my clit.

I keep working her g-spot as I focus on her clit with my mouth. I know how to play her body like an instrument. It's getting harder to concentrate with her eating me out though.

I feel lightheaded from being partially upside down. Pleasure is burning through my body. Yui is so talented with her tongue.

I'm ready to burst. I don't know how much more I can take. Yui tightens around my finger. I can feel that she's close.

Her hands reach down and start playing with my nipple piercings. I really can't take it anymore.

"Tomoka!" she shouts as liquid bursts into my mouth. Hearing her use my first name is what does it for me. My orgasm shakes me to my core.

I swallow it down eagerly. I love making her squirt. A lot of the liquid ends up covering my face. I don't care. I can take a shower after some post sex cuddles.

I shakily turn around and hug Yui to me. She looks sated as she grabs her shirt from the floor and wipes my face off.

"Why do you make me do that when you get all messy?" she murmurs, an embarrassed giggle leaving her lips.

I start laughing because she's so precious and adorable. Yui buries her face into my chest. "Because I absolutely love it."

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Yui jerks her head back. "We're going to be late for signing the lease with my landlord!"


End file.
